SYOT 78th Hunger games
by lizzieg562
Summary: **Syot Closed!**
1. Chapter 1

SYOT! PLEASE SUBMIT YOUR CHARACTERS THROUGH PM. ANY SUBMITTED THROUGH REVIEW WILL BE IGNORED!

D1 FEMALE: Valerie Hall (17) Cassiecisneros

D1 MALE: Gio Linus (14) me

DISTRICT 2 FEMALE: Anya Elwood (17) Frigonfic

DISTRICT 2 MALE: Jake Jagielski (14) CatosGirl23

DISTRICT 3 FEMALE: Wisteria Haze (17) Allstargymnast1996

DISTRICT 3:MALE Alec Blackthorn (15) Bloodbath

DISTRICT 4 FEMALE: Andromeda Nero (16) NessaMei

DISTRICT 4 MALE: Ciaran McCroy (16) Thynerdgurl.

DISTRICT 5 FEMALE: Zaria Paska (16) LuvsDumbledee97

DISTRICT 5 MALE: Braxton Mane (12) Martyliz101

DISTRICT 6 FEMALE: Savera Lockhearst (14) wingsforlife

DISTRICT 6 MALE:Ryder Davis (12) (bloodbath)

DISTRICT 7 FEMALE: Alice Moore (14) WritingCats

DISTRICT 7 MALE: Bren Wrane (18) Sarahm011

DISTRICT 8 FEMALE: Ebony Birk (14) Ashlynarosablack

DISTRICT 8 MALE: Toby Ringwall (15) WritingCats

DISTRICT 9 FEMALE: Rhi Inlea (13) Thewayfaringstrangers

DISTRICT 9 MALE: Sam Richards (18) Richards25

DISTRICT 10 FEMALE: Morgan Tresean (15) Thynerdgurl

DISTRICT 10 MALE: Fynn Andosto (17) Thewayfaringstrangers

DISTRICT 11 FEMALE: Luna Akilles (13) SoftballsHATEme

DISTRICT 11 MALE: Seth Amalfi (15) Cassiecineros

DISTRICT 12 FEMALE: Waverly Grove (14) Me

DISTRICT 12 MALE: Ander Falls (17) Ashleynarosablack

BLOODBATH TRIBUTES NEEDED!


	2. Chapter 2

(Valerie Hall) District One Reaping.

The knife whizzes from my hand and makes a good stick in the target dummy perched in my backyard's head. I smile grimly, thinking not of training which required my full focus, but of the reaping. I'm not like the other kids in my year at school. I do train for the Games, but by default. If it were my choice, i would be studying in my room right now, with my nose buried in a text book. But training for the Games was the only way to get out of the house. But these days thats all it is. A house. No longer a home.

It all started when my father started spending more and more time at the family store. It aroused suspicion in the back of my mind at first, but I almost immediatly shook it off. Then, came the icy glares my parents would share, and after that the silent treatment. When i realized training was my only other option, rather than watch my parents fall out of love, I couldnt get out of there fast enough.

When I'm not training or studying, I'm running around District 1 trying to sort my thoughts, and stop emotion from registering in my body language.

But, since today is the reaping for the masacre also known as the Hunger Games, I didnt have time to run today. So of course emotionally damaging thoughts are swimming around my head. Shaking off any saddening thoughts, i strut through my back door and find my brother fixing the collar on his new reaping shirt in the mirror next to the stairs. I see his struggle and smooth it out for him. From behind, I wrap my arms around neck and my chin on the top of his head. The dark hair we share is the only resemblance. His hair falls lightly in his dark brown eyes and i stare glumly at the reflection in the mirror with my piercing green ones. Wordlessly a plant a kiss on his head and trudge upstairs and past the forever closed door concealing my mother from the world. And only God knows where my father is.

I pick out a nice, thin-sleeved blue dress with a white collar and buttons, and a shiny pair of white wedges. Unlike the girls at my school, that are always trying to snag a boyfriend, i steer clear from pounds of makeup. I dont need mascara, because my lahes are already long and curly and my skin has its own natural glow. I dont clip my eyebrows which is fine because they arent messy or unkempt, i prefer not to wear lipgloss but most of all, my eyes are radiant enough to pull away focus away from my other features. I do though brush my and part my black hair. When I'm finished getting ready I saunter out of my room and down the hall but stop at my mother's room. The door groans as I open it. "Hey Mom." i say cautiously. She's sitting on her bed, legs crossed, staring at nothing. "We're leaving." I expect her to say something. Instead she keeps silent.

"I love you." Nothing.

I walk to the square with my best friend Mins. My brother has run off to be with his friends so it's just us.

I met Mins around the time my parents fell apart. We just shared an instant connection and have been friends ever since.

"who do you think it'll be this year?" She says squinting in the distance.

I scoff in response. "could be anyone. But you know someone's just going to volunteer to take their place. I'm betting on Darcy Vale. She's been itching to get into the arena ever since she was twelve." Darcy Vale is a brutish girl a year above me in school. I've heard that Darcy's parents started training her even before she could form a full sentence. Not that she does anyways. She mainly just grunts and moans like an animal.

When Mins and I get to the square we join the seventeen year olds in our designated area. After around fifteen minutes the reaping begins.

They show us the usual video, then our escort Madigan Chance, dips her hand into the girl bowl. She brings the slip of paper to her eyes to read. "ladies and gentlemen. Your female district one tribute is," she pauses "Amelia Castorman!" Madigan claps as loud as she can over the roaring crowd. Every body is eager to volunteer. I see Darcy Vale struggling to get to the stage. Amelia Castorman is thriteen years old! Amelia Castorman is also a coward. She would never survive. Not in these games. My body reacts before my mind. I sprint up to the stage and push the younger girl behind me. "My name is Valerie Hall and I volunteer as tribute." Instead of rejoicing, Amelia tugs on my dress. "I cant let you do this, Valerie." i give a reassuring shake of my head to say 'everything will be okay.' before Madigan trudges towards the boys bowl. Even i dont believe that.


	3. Chapter 3

Gio Linus (14) District One

"Gio!" My mothers angry voice wafts towards my room. I squint my eyes open and see her slender arms firmly planted on her hips. "Get up. You were supposed to be at your training session fifteen minutes ago." I roll over and relax back into sleep. The next thing I know I'm being whipped with a dish rag. My eyes snap open and my mother is. Standing over me witha malicious smirk on her face. "Come on, Shelby is waiting for you downstairs." And with that sheturns and slips out of my room. I get out of bed and go downstairs in my boxers and undershirt not even bothering to get dressed. "Hi!" Shelby, my trainer greets me. In response I yawn and scratch my head, while strapping on my boxing gloves. "Okay then... Since you're going to be volunteering today, i thought it'd nice to start of with..." I stop listening as I start to throw hard and agile hits at my punching bag.

"hey Shelby," I say between hits.

"Yes Gio?" she replies forgetting the schedule she laid out for me.

"Try not to be a buzz kill today." And with that the bag swings back and hits her hard in the stomach.

As I walked to the reaping, I started to feel more and more anxious about volunteering. For everyone else of District 1 volunteering was not an uncommon occurrence. But for me and my family, this was a chance to redeem ourselves. My brother Darius was a very arrogant person. He volunteered last year for the Games, and was murdered within three days. All because he thought he was too good for the Careers. But with the Games so close I cant afford to be emotional. But I do miss my brother. We never had the relationship most siblings do, but not having him around all the time made things both easy and hard for me. For example, with Darious gone, I am the center of attention in my family. But that also means all of the slack he left behind, now falls on me. So basically it's like having twice as much to do everyday.

It also means that I have to walk to the reaping by myself. If i had any friends, I'd probably go with them but training keeps me too busy to socialize. Sometimes I want to be a normal kid but Darius made that impossible. Just like he did with everything else.

By the time I get to square everyone eligible for the reaping is standing in the appropriate places. I quickly sign in and join the fourteen year olds.

The ditzy escort, Madigan Chance clambers up the stairs to the stage looking ridiculous every step of the way. When she composes herself, she stares at the eager crowd. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. Happy Hunger Games!" Madigan chirps to her audience. "And may the odds be ever in your favour. " at that point she starts the video we're required to watch. "Excellent!" Madigan says when the video ends. A wide grin spreads across her face. "Ladies first," her hand extends into the bowl and scratches around until it finally clasps around a single slip of paper. "Amelia Castorman!" she shrieks. Volunteers start claw their way up to the stage all at once. But a girl with dark hair and green eyes makes it to the stage before anyone else. "My name is Valerie Hall, and I volunteer as tribute." The girl says. Amelia seems confuse at first but is seemingly given no chance to ask quetions. Peacekeepers come and sweep Amelia off of the stage as Madigan struts over to the boys bowl. I was just about ready to shout: "I volunteer!" when i hear the name Gio Linus passes Madigan's lips.

I'm on the stage before anyone can volunteer. "Ladies and gentlemen of District one! These are your tributes for the Seventy-eigth annual Hinger Games. Valerie Hall and Gio Linus!" Madigan shouts. The crowd goes wild when we shake hands, and the. We're ushered into the Justice building. Let the games begin.

A/N: hey guys! (^W^) so i forgot about the sponsor system. Every chapter there will be sponsor questions. During the games, you can cash in your points! Just PM me what you think your tribute needs or should have!

Water purification tablets (15 points)

Medication (capitol style): 30 points

Food: 40 points

Matches: 50 points

PM me if there is anything i missed that you think they might need.

Questions:

30 points: Name each Avenger and their actors in the 2012 movie.

45 points: It was a dark and stormy night. The rain was coming down hard and there had been a murder in a large, round mansion. The only thing the police know is that two people committed the crime. But there were three suspects. The cook was cooking. The maid was dusting yhe corners of the house. The gardener was gardening. Who did it and how do you know?

20 points: what did Peeta do to Katniss when he saw her for the first time since the quell in Mockingjay?


	4. Chapter 4

_Slice!_ Six training dummy heads go plunging to the ground below as I slice them to bits before they touch the earth beneath my feet. I dont have to turn around to know that i missed a head. Spinning slowly and gracefully, I skewer the last one on my sword. breathing rather heavily, I smirk and look around my yard. Over a dozen stuffed mannequins lie headless, limbless and skewered. With nothing better to do, I slink to the ground hoping to find solitude in my thoughts. I suppose girls my age would usually be worrying about boys, and clothing and hair product, and I suppose I've thought about those things at one point or another, but very briefly. I don't have any friends. Mainly because all the girls in district two- except for me of course- are full of it. why worry about anything else other than traing for the Hunger Games. Ah, the Hunger Games. The only thing that would ever make me smile. Even the thought of it makes me sing with joy. How proud my mother will be to see her only child a victor, especially in her line of work. She is a career academy trainer and although she teaches me in a class, surrounded by her other students, I enjoy learning from her. "Anya! You're father is home!" Mother exclaims from the back doorway. I squint at her and lean back on my elbows. Crossing my legs, i say: "That's nice. When is he leaving?" She ignores my comment and folds her arms. "Clean up, and come inside." I throw my head backand sigh. After I finished tidying up, I saunter through the back door and see my mother and father laughing and sipping coffee in our living room. "Anya!" He says when he sees me. My face hardens as I stare in disgust. "Hello Father." My voice is dripping with boredom. "I assume you're doing well, if not I really dont have the time to hear why. So if you'll both excuse me I'm going to go change." I roll my eyes and scoot upstairs to my room.

After I shower, and brush my pale blonde hair I dress in a very light blue sundress with a white sash covering my ribs. my shoes are short white heels with my hair in an elegant waterfall braid. when I descend the staircase once again I ignore my parents sitting happily on the couch and just sweep out of my house not even bothering to say goodbye. Because even when I win the Games, I won't need them. I won't need anybody.

Today was the first day I'd seen my father in two years. Of course I'd catch _glimpses_ of him around town, at reapings with the other Peacekeepers and of course when I'd ocasionally become sentimental and stare at his picture on the wall. He shouldnt even be at home. He should be at the town square with the other Peacekeeper's ignoring me as usual. He always ignores me, and I ignore him. That's just the way we work.

I hear a noise behind me. Some girls from my school stroll towards me giggling and flipping their hair. _How hard it must be to be ditzy and oblivious. _I think to myself as I keep walking. I recognize of the girls as Elle Trakin ad Maria Feld the most popular girls at school. "Hey Anya!" She calls to me. Despite my hatred for them both, I stop. But only because of my good mood. I take a deep breath and let it out. "Hello Elle, Maria." I say icily. Elle flicks her hair over her shoulder. the gesture almosts makes me vomit. "How are you? We never talk anymore!" Maria exclaims.

"Yes Maria, because that would require us being friends." I see her jaw tighten. Out of the two of them, I have to say Maria is the smartest. At least she understands an insult when she hears one.

"Wow, Anya I love your hair!" Elle gushses. "How'd you do it like that?"

"I used precision, patience and an attention span at least the size of a ruler. But you obviously have none of the three. So if you'll excuse me-" I'm cut off. I press my lips into a tight line and breathe through my nose.

"You totally have to teach me sometime."

"I would, but I can barley stand to be here talking to you now." Leaving them with an astonished look on their faces, I strut off towards the town square.

Stopping to talk to those idiots made me late for the reaping. I quickly sign in and take my spot in the Seventeen section. Our escort, Olive Notier sashays seductivley towards the stage. "Welcome to the Hunger Games! I am your escort, Olive Notier." I roll my eyes and tap my foot. _Could'nt she just get on with it? Obviously she couldnt. _She played the required video and finally my moment was here. "And now for the moment you've all been waiting for." Olive's hands waver over the bowl then plunge deep. Without hesitation she goes: "Nell-" I dont wait for the rest of the name. I push my way to the stage and shout: "LAdies and gentlemen welcome your Seventy-eigth hunger games victor, Anya Elwood." then I give a malicious smirk and wait for the boys name to be called. _Now this is where the fun starts._

Sponsor questions:

How many miles per hour can a cheetah run? (20 points)

What was Walt Disney's First cartoon character? (40 points)

Name our 30th president (25 points)

A/N: This chapter was really hard for me so I hope you guys like it.


	5. Chapter 5

Jake Jagielski (14) Catosgirl123

"Here, eat up." My brother sets a bowl in front of me.I push the oatmeal in my bowl around, not wanting to eat it. "Jake," Cedric starts.

"Alright, alright." I scoop a spoonful of the light grain into my mouth. "See, I'm eating." I say with a mouthful of food. My little sister Jenny giggles next to me and shoves a mountain of outmeal into her own mouth. "Look! " She says barley audible over the oatmeal crammed in her cheeks. "Jennny, dont do that." Cedric wipes her face, and frowns over her head at me. I give him a sarcastic smile and push away from the table. "I'm full." I announce walking towards my front door. "Be back in time to get ready!" Cedric calls. I wave him off and keep moving. I know Cedric wants me to look nice for the reaping, but honestly I couldnt care less what the Capitol thinks of me or anybody else for that matter. I stopped caring when my parents died.

As I'm walking down the road, I see a few wild flowers growing carlessly around. I pluck two and keep walking. It's awhile before i get to the cemetary, but when I do get there I bypass, family, after family, after family, until i finally reach the two smallest headstones, all the way towards the back. The first one says: Meredith Jagielski. And the second: Zachary Jagielski. I place the flowers on each of their graves, then I press two fingers to my lips then back down on each of their head stones."I love you guys. See you next year." With that, I stand up and leave the cemetary. On my way back home, I hear a voice calling to me. "Jake!" I glance over my shoulder, and see my friend Erin jogging to catch up with me. "Hey,"I greet her. "you nervous?" She asks tucking hair behind her ear, then crossing her arms as we walk. "No, why should I be?"

"Well, I'm nervous. I cant imagine what would happen if I got picked." Erin nudges a rock with her foot.

"They won't pick you. I'd miss you too much." She laughs. "You wouldnt miss me. You've got just about all the girls at school wrapped around your finger. You won't need me."

"Yeah, you're right.'" I laugh at the silly look on her face. She punches me in the shoulder. "I would miss you though, Erin." I see her face flush red and i realize she took it the wrong way. "Erin I-"

"I know you didnt mean it like that Jake. I'm not an idiot. Besides, we're just friends." Erin says. Her shoulders sagging a little. "I gotta go Jake, but I'll see you later."

"Bye," I say flatly. She turns and leaves, hurrying in the direction of her house. When I get back to my own house, Jenny is sprawled out on the floor in the front hall, with several sheets of paper with various drawings on them spread in front of her. "Jake!" She smiles at me and grabs onee of her papers. "Look! This is you and Cedric," She points to two stick figures with peanut shaped heads and hands the size of cauliflower.

"Wow, these are so good!" I say to humor her. "Why dont you show Cedric?" Jenny trots away and i lug myself up the stairs, into my room and crash onto my bed my eyes cloing before my head hits the pillow.

"Jake," Cedrics voice booms in my ears. I groan and roll over in my bed. "Jacob Jagielski!" turning my head slowly, i part open my eyes.

"What?"

"Get up. We have to go." Cedric says, his eyes boring into mine. I push myself up and stretch. my back cracKs and I knw i'm awake. I dont bother changing my clothes, so i walk out of my house looking disheveled in my crumpled t-shirt and wrinkled jeans.

"Next year, you're not walking out of the house looking like that." Cedrics orders me. I shrug my shoulders sleepily and keep walking down the road.

When we get to the town square everyone is lined up in the approriate age groups as Cedric and I sign in. "I'll see you later." my brother ruffles my hair, and trekks off to his age category. When i get to my own group i see my friends Sidney, Brian and of course Erin. We dot have much time to talk before our escort Olive Notier start blathering about the Capitol and starts the ridiculous video. After it's over, Olive Reaches into the girls bowl. Before she can spit the name out a pretty blonde girl runs up to the stage and announces herself as the victor of the 78th hubger games. I roll my eyes at her arrogance. Then, our escort sashays herself to the boys bowl. When I hear the name my heart stops. "Cedric Jagielski!" i see my brother start towards the stage. I run to him and push him out of the way. "I volunteer." i say briskly. Olive asks for my name but i keep quiet. All i can think is, I have to win.

A/N: wow. This took me forever to write! But the next chapter should be up faster. No sponsor questions!


End file.
